meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Other Darkky
Other Darkky is another Darkky character. He was brought up a few times during the development of TBaW and was possibly going to make an appearance. Appearance In his old design, he lacked ears and had solid hair, similar to Sugar Rush. In his redesign, he was given a whole new color scheme, ears, a shorter tail, a unique patch and leaves in their hair. Both designs have a ghostie or creepy form. This Darkky was given a redesign by lupisvulpes herself and given a "rotting" form to better match the movie they were based on. Other darky by lupisvulpes-d4dcu4i.png|Original Other darkky re design by lupisvulpes-d6e7akb.png|Redesign ' '''Redesign This version goes by 'Other Darkky'. They died young after get lost in the forest. They were playing hide n' seek with an old pup, who they thought were a close friend. This pup got her lost and left her to die in the woods. Other was searched for but never found. Other's parents had many children and she wasn't very missed. She had eleven other brothers and sisters. She was revived by (unknown) and had her buttons sewn in. The buttons are energy sources, without them she would pass away again. After she was revived and found a small shop to work at. She also lived alone. She worked at the small doll shop for years and when the owner passed it was passed down to her. She changed it still working with dolls but more focused on voodoo dolls. She doesn't bother using the dolls to hurt others but that can't be helped sometimes. Orginal Other/ Another Darkky This design is called 'Another Darkky'. Another is a darkky who lives in a den hidden in the woods. Like All, they are able to curse characters, but his power is greatly limited.They can only do one type of curse in which he revives beings that have died in the forest, but doing so turns them into ghosts and forbids them to leave the area. The curse removes the beings color and makes them shades of grey, black and white and their eyes are replaced with buttons. The final effect of the curse is that they can only come out at night. During the day they retreat into plants and rest until nightfall. These beings are called 'Undead Followers'. Personality: Another gets lonesome very easily, and sometimes will attempt to bring objects to life. He hasn't mastered this power yet, and his attempts to bring objects to life always fail, except for one time. Trivia: * Another is the only Darkky that lacks ears. * As a joke Another secretly has a ''slight ''crush on Sugar Rush. '' Trivia * Other was based on the 'Other' characters from the movie Coraline, having their buttons for eyes and the name Other just like Other Mother, Other Father, and Other Wybie. * Other's ghosting form was based off the lost children in the Coraline movie. * Other's rotting form is based of the Other parents later in the movie.'' Gallery Other darkky re design by lupisvulpes-d6e7akb-0.png Other drawing by oricori-danbqdj.png Other old.PNG Other darky by lupisvulpes-d4dcu4i.png Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:TBaW Category:Male